


satisfied

by Gracelessdance



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Sexuality, Asexuality, Demisexuality, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, PWP without Porn, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracelessdance/pseuds/Gracelessdance
Summary: Sex, its something to tease, something indulge in, something integral to some relationships.Yha yha its different for everyone, they like different things bla bla bla.For you, sex is weird. Finding what works for you is hard, but you've found someone who checks all your boxes.





	satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> So it is my brief foray into trying to write sex not the way I normally read it? I hesitate to call it ACE, ace is such a broad spectrum but...
> 
> All I read these days is skelly fanfics, so have this romp with a as yet unknown skelly, from a slightly different perspective.
> 
> also I have no editor and I sux at that so sorry in advanced

He worked furiously above you, magical sweat rolling down onto you, hunched close without touching chest to chest. Your eyes closed, you could feel the flex of invisible muscles, heat, the pressure being built up in the background. His arms were bent, humerus framing your ears and your legs wrapped loose around his pelvis. He was everywhere around you, in you- you opened your eyes to look at his face. He almost looked in pain- he was concentrating so hard. Concentrating on the way it felt- the way you made him feel. On trying to make you feel it too.

You needed to be closer- wanted him to be unable to think of anything but the repetitive motions and you. Wrapping you arms around his neck, you stroke gently at the back of his skull soothing and encouraging. One hand splayed on the blades of his scapula, feeling the effort he was putting into every move. 

From this closer position, your hips shifted, the new angle bring back to the forefront of your mind the pressure and build- his mouth now breathing into yours as he touches foreheads with you. He makes the smallest noise, some kind of sigh, that he just couldnt keep in, and it rings in your ears. Your body sings as that wave of realization washes over you. You did that. He feels so good in that white hot moment in time that he cant help himself. 

"You think you're close?" He murmurs, out of breath but not slowing his pace. 

You tense you muscles around him- and take stock of how you feel. "Might be."

"Ok baby." He leans back till he is fully upright, and keeping rhythm he takes one hand from your shoulder to trace a crossed you chest and spread wide on your tummy.

You adjust yourself- suddenly self conscious of how you might look as his eyes lights gaze down at you. His look trails from where his boney hand rests to each breast following thier bouch and finally to your face. You stop to wonder what kind of face you are making before he quickly brings both hands to your hips.

"You look beautiful hun, all splayed out and spread wide." his grip tightens and loosens thumbs pushing on your inner thighs- asking for more room. "And you feel so good-" his sockets close for a moment "-too good."

"You want me to help you, or do I get to watch you help yourself?" His eyes flick to where you are connected- his glowing length dissapearing inside of you, watching as he pulls out and pushes back in- seemingly impossibly deep and smooth. 

The words travel stright up your body, head fit to burst. As you watch him lick his lips your hand unlatched itself from the pillow by your head, and slides down to your clit. You rub in quick circles, wanting so badly to cum for him, cum on him.

His head tilts to the ceiling mouth falling open, you know he is close- every thing is tense, stiff. You rub furiously tightening every muscle you have control over.

The groan he releases is loud, as his whole body curls into you, bending over you and freezing. You feel the twitch and pulse inside you, as he spills endlessly in you. Proof you make him feel better then good. You withdraw your hand and pull yourself up to meet him, arms once again around his neck. Legs wrap tightly keeping him in place.

Everything is stays taught, motionless- and the feeling washes over you warm and beautiful, tears spring to your eyes and you squeeze them shut hard then blink them away.

As he comes down and relaxes- he sags into you. You bury your face in his neck- and nibble a bit at the vulnerable clavicle avalible to you.

"uh" he grunts, wiggling a bit "no more" it's a whine almost playfully high pitched.

"You sure? I'm warmed up if you wanna go for round 2." you laugh and begin unwrapping yourself from him. 

"nope." he responds as he rolls off you "clean then cuddle." 

You get up and follow him to the bathroom after a brief stretch, "I think you mean poke and passout." he chuckles as he scooped up your discarded undies and tosses them to the hamper.

As the shower water warms you playfully poke at his ribs, and he bemoans your lack of tickle spots and just gropes your fleshy bits back in retaliation.

You hop in first and quickly an efficiently clean up in front on the spray before swapping places with him. 

You cuddle in the shower- knowing he will conk out in a bit. As the water wash over you, you are as wrapped up in each other as possiable. You take a mental step back. You are so warm, so satisfied. Brimming with happiness knowing he feels the same. How did you get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> ...is this weird?  
would you want to read about a relationship like this? any particular skelly(s)?


End file.
